Where Did it All Go Wrong?
by Angelus Zoldyck
Summary: everything in Rachels life is falling apart. will she be able to handle it or will she need some help?     this is my first fanfic  i do not own Glee  Glee owns me
1. prologue

**Where Did it all go wrong? **

Rachel was sitting in her room hiding from her fathers. She wished that another family had decided to adopt her instead of the one she was currently stuck with. Realizing that wishing wasn't going to change anything, she listened to the voices on the other side of her door. They were yelling about her and at her. Yelling about something she did or didn't do and something that had nothing to with her in general. The yelling was scaring her. She grabbed a pillow from behind her and held it tight wishing that they would stop yelling. All of the sudden there was a banging on her door causing her to jump. Hey were yelling at her to open the door. Rachel pulled her knees to her chest terrified of what would happen if they got through the door. Rachel glanced to the left. Her window which used to provide a reliable escape was now barred, providing no comfort. Then her eyes wandered to the small bookshelf that was under the window. She almost had forgotten the comfort that was hidden inside. Rachel rolled up the sleeves to her shirt revealing pale scars most which were almost used one of her fingers to trace over the largest cut on her arm one of the reasons for why she had stop. Just then there was a loud bang on her door. A sign that they were going to get the keys. Rachel quickly scrambled off her bed and emptied the contents of the bookshelf, looking for the comfort that resided there. Once she found it, she moved to sit next to the book shelf knowing it would hide her from view for thirty seconds. Once seated, she heard keys on the other side of the door. This gave her a minute before they came in the room yelling. Rachel looked at the comfort in her hand. Just looking at it slightly calmed her. The wooden handle cool in her palm. The way the light reflected off the blade causing her to smile lightly. The blade had provided so much comfort of the years she knew that it would do the same now. She was still admiring the blade when they came in through the door. She looked up at them and watched as they scanned the room looking for her. When they finally saw her their eyes rested on the blade in her hand eyes wide with shock. Rachel looked at the blade then back to the two men in her doorway, the smile on her face growing with each passing second. They must have been talking to her because they kept gesturing to the blade. Then one of them took a step towards her. Rachel smirked and moved the blade so that it rested against her wrist, causing him to stop. She looked up at both men. Watching as fear filled their eyes. Still smiling, Rachel looked down at the blade against her wrist then applied pressure on the blade before looking back up at the two men standing in her doorway. The pressure on her wrist had cause the tip of the blade to dig into her skin enough to release a bead of blood. Rachel watched as the bead grew knowing that it wouldn't be long before the bead grew big enough for them to notice. With one last look at the men in her doorway, Rachel applied a little more pressure then drew the blade across her wrist.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter one

Rachel woke up early one morning to a knock on her door. A few seconds later the door open revealing an average height man. Rachel looked over at her clock to see what time it was it was 10 minutes before her alarm went off.

"Daddy why are u up so early is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is ok princess I just wanted to let u know that I have to go in early again today so you're going to have to walk to school again this morning"

"Oh"

"Yeah sorry pumpkin"

"It's okay I know you have to work will u and dad be home for?" asked Rachel already knowing the answer

"I'm afraid not sweetie"

"I figured have a good day daddy" said Rachel as she turned away from her father and pulled the cover over her head.

"You to Rae"

Rachel waited till she heard her father go down the stairs before sitting up in her bed. It was only the first week of school and she had already been late three times. And on top of that she hasn't seen her fathers in the same room since the beginning of the summer. Something was up between them but she couldn't figure out what it was. Every time she had tried to ask them they would always say they were tired or something so she would just drop it.

Rachel's alarm went off pulling her from her thoughts. Rachel shut off her alarm and headed to her bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Rachel turned on the shower to let the water get warm. Then she undressed and got in the shower. Once she was in the shower she began to think of ways to get answers out of her fathers, her body on auto pilot the whole time. She was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp pain in her leg. Rachel looked down and saw that she had cut herself shaving. Rachel put down the razor and grabbed a wash cloth and pressed it to her leg to try to stop the bleed. Once she felt that it had stopped bleeding enough to bandage it, Rachel turned off the shower and got out. Once out of the shower Rachel covered herself with a towel then grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. Then she slowly began to remove the cloth from her leg revealing that a huge chunk of flesh had been removed and hadn't stopped bleeding. Rachel sighed before wrapping up her leg and heading out the bathroom. Rachel walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans before walking over to her dresser and grabbing the rest of her clothes and getting dressed. Once she was finished getting dressed, Rachel grabbed her school bag and her duffle bag and headed to school. Today was going to be a long day.

Rachel headed towards the entrance of the school and all eyes were on her but this time no one was laughing at her. They all had shocked looks on their faces. Shocked looks because she wasn't wearing her usual animal sweater, short skirts, and knee high socks. Shocked because she looked normal wearing a pair of jeans a red long sleeve shirt red and black vans and a black hoodie. Not wanting to be started at anymore then necessary Rachel quickened her pace and headed to her locker. As she rounded the corner to her locker she let out a sigh because Finn her oblivious boyfriend was at her locker. Knowing that she couldn't avoid him all day she continued to make her way to her locker. As she got closer to the locker Finn finally noticed her and his jaw dropped as he continued to stare as she got closer.

"Morning Finn how are you this morning?"

"Um I'm alright you?"

"I'm great actually though I would greatly appreciate it if u would stop staring at me like that"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"I decided to switch things up a bit being that I plan on being a Broadway star and all I can't be expected to wear the same assortment of clothing all the time"

"Um okay" said Finn as he scratched the back of his head.

"I need to talk to Mr. Shue before I head to first period ill see u in glee" said Rachel as she put the rest of her stuff in her locker and closed it.

"Um ok later Rach" said Finn as he pecked her on the lips before heading to class.

Rachel watched him leave before heading in the opposite direction towards her class with her eyes trained at the floor. Before she even realized what happened Rachel found herself on the floor in the middle of the hall. Rachel sat up and clutched her injured leg which was now in pain. She looked up and eyed the three jocks that were laughing at her.

"We're sparing u the slushy facial today berry on the count that u are actually wearing normal clothing"

Rachel just sat there glaring at them as they walked away laughing. Then there was a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. She looked up to see Quinn crouched next to her with what looked like a worried look in her eyes which she knows can't be possible because it's Quinn Fabray.

"You okay berry?"

"If u here to humiliate me more Quinn just go ahead and do it but don't pretend that u actually care about me"

"I'm not here to humiliate you I am actually concerned especially since the bell rang and you're still sitting here clutching your leg which is bleeding by the way"

Rachel quickly looked down at her leg and noticed that it was in fact bleeding and bleeding a lot.

"Damn" she mumbled.

"Berry if you're not careful someone could hear you"

"Why are you still here Quinn don't u have a class to go to?"

"No I'm free this period are u just going to sit here all day or are you going to forget our differences so I can help you get to the nurses office?"

"I guess we can put our differences for the moment so that I can make it to the nurse's office but that doesn't mean that I trust you."

"Never said u had to berry" said Quinn as she stood up and held her hand out to Rachel. "Do you think you will be able to walk?"

"Only way to find out is for be to stand up first" said Rachel as she reached out an took the blondes hand allowing the blonde to help her. Rachel gasped loudly in pain as she put pressure on her injured leg.

"I'll take that as a sign that you can't walk"

"I can walk it just hurts to do so"

Quinn giggled "whatever you say berry" said Quinn as she put her arm around Rachel's waist to support some of the brunets weight.

The girls stared to make their way to the nurses office slowly due to the fact that Rachel was limping.

"I could carry you to the nurse's office if you want?" asked Quinn

"as nice as that is of u to offer ill have u know that just because I'm sort doesn't meant that I am a light weight."

"I never said that u were a light weight I was just say that I'm pretty sure that I can hold your weight being that I'm an ex cheerio and all."

"Quinn are you okay because I still find it odd that you're helping in the first place"

"People change Berry"

"If you say so Fabray. I have a hard time believing that anymore"

"Why do you say that?"

"because if what you're say is that people change and if that's so why did it take you a little more than a decade to realize that"

"It's sort of complicated"

"Then why don't you make it uncomplicated?"

"You of all people should know that it's not as easy to that but maybe one soon you'll understand it" said Quinn as she stopped outside of the nurse's office.

"Thank you"

"Do u mind me asking why you're bleeding?"

"I cut myself shaving this morning"

"You should be more careful it looks pretty bad"

"You should be careful Quinn u don't want anyone to know you care"

"Maybe I do care" said Quinn as she walked away from Rachel.

Rachel watched Quinn till she disappeared around a corner before entering the nurse's office.


	3. chapter 2

*disclaimer i do not own Glee Glee owns me*

Chapter 2

After arguing with the nurse telling her that there was no reason for her to call her father's when all she needed was for her leg to be re-bandaged and to change her pants so that she could go about her day, she still ended up in the nurse's office waiting for one of her father to come get her. She practically spent the whole day in the nurse's office waiting for one of them. Finn had come during second period to see how she was doing. And when she attempted to tell him he interrupted her and said that he had to get to class, so she just sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them Quinn was sitting in the chair next to her.

"I thought you fell asleep"

"I thought you would be at lunch planning ways to make my life miserable"

Quinn winced. "I know I haven't been nice to you in the past but do you really have to be so harsh?"

"You're right I'm just having an off day I apologize for taking it out on you. Anyway why are you here if u doesn't mind me asking?"

"Giant man child told the gleeks that you were in here waiting for your fathers and I figured that you might umm perhaps u might be hungry?"

"Finn may have childlike qualities but he is not a man child Quinn. And as hungry as I may be I'm pretty sure that the school food doesn't meet my dietary needs"

"I know you're a vegan Rachel so I brought u a salad from the cheerios lounge unless you rather eat the lunch that's sitting in locker" said Quinn as she pulled a container of salad out of her bag and held it out for Rachel.

Rachel looked at the salad before taking it. "Is not poisoned is it?"

"Rachel"

"What I have to make sure I still find it odd that you're being nice to me"

"No its not poisoned if you want ill even eat a bite for you to prove that it not"

"I don't think that will be necessary Quinn but thank you for the offer and for the gesture." Said Rachel as she sat up so that she could eat.

"You're welcome"

As Rachel began to eat her salad she noticed that Quinn looked like she was deep in thought which started to scare her.

"Quinn not that I don't mind the company but why are you still here?"

Quinn looked up at Rachel and smiled. "I thought u might be lonely so I figured that I'd stay for a bit"

"You looked like you were deep in thought are you ok?"

"I'm fine Rachel just a lot going on and I'm trying to find the right way to go about it"

"So you're not going to slushy me?"

"No I'm not I fact I um kind of put a slushy ban on you"

"You did what?"

"A slushy ban you do know what that is right I mean I don't have to spell it out for you do I?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm starting over turning over a new leaf and I figured that id start by being nice to you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I guess I really do have to spell it out for you?"

"At the current moment yes"

"Alright then remember when I was pregnant and you offered to be my friend well I've been doing a lot of thinking and if the offer still stands I would like to take you up on that offer."

"You actually want to be my friend?"

"I believe that's what I just stated yeah"

"I don't know Quinn I'm going to have to go home and think about it"

"Okay I can wait"

Just then the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"Seems I have to head to class when will you fathers be her?"

"I have no idea I don't even think they are coming they've been so distant lately"

"Hmmm I could take you home if you want"

"What about class"

"I'm pretty sure they can survive without me"

"And what gave you that idea, your giant ego?"

"No the fact that its art and I already finished my project"

"oh well I guess that it's okay then then though I am strictly against skipping class I really don't want to spend the whole day in the nurses office"

"alright then ill grab your stuff from your locker and I'll be back um you should try to get ahold of one of your dads and let them know that you got a ride home in case they decide to actually show up"

"I highly doubt that but I'll do it anyway thank you Quinn"

"You're welcome Berry" said Quinn as she made her way out of the nurse's office.

Five minutes after Quinn had left Finn came in looking frustrated and began pacing the room. After a minute of pacing he finally spoke.

"Why was Quinn in here?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it's Quinn and you're my girlfriend"

"I still don't see why it matters?"

"Did she say anything to hurt you or anything?"

"No she brought me lunch and we talked why are you making a big deal out of it?"

"She didn't say anything about me?"

"No she didn't why"

"Nothing I just don't want us to break up because of something she said"

"What could she have said that would have us break up?"

"I um I don't know I just want to make sure that she didn't. When are your dads coming?"

"They aren't"

"You want me to give you a ride home?"

"No I got one thanks you should go to class"

"How do you have a ride if your dads aren't coming?"

"Because I'm taking her home Hudson"

Finn and Rachel both looked towards the door to see Quinn standing in the doorway with Rachel's jacket and books in hand.

"Why are you getting a ride from her?"

"Because she offered it"

"I offered too"

"Yes you did but she offered first and she has a free period as where you have math and you need to get back to class"

"You're going to take a ride from her when she's been a bitch to you since forever"

"Yes I am Finn because unlike you Finn she brought me lunch and actually stayed with me during lunch to make sure I was ok unlike you my boyfriend who just left after asking what happened and not wanting to hear what I had to say"

"Rach"

"I'm not done Finn. If you truly cared about me like you say you do you would actually want to know how I'm doing how I got hurt or what been going on with me and my dad's. Instead you ask and then say you have to go and now you come and you call the only person who actually cared about me today a bitch." Said Rachel as tears began to stream down her face.

"Rachel, are you going to break up with me?"

"Yes I am Finn"

"But you said that you weren't going to break up with me?"

"No I didn't I said that Quinn didn't say anything that would cause us to break up"

"So then why are you breaking up with me?"

"Because she wants someone who will actually care and listen to her unlike you why don't you just leave it at that and go to class like a good boy?"

"Shut up Quinn this has nothing to do with you she's my girlfriend"

"Ex-girlfriend and it has something to with me because I'm the one taking her home now if you don't mind I would like to go and come back before next period. You ready to go Berry?"

Rachel looked at Finn before answering. "Yeah I'm ready to go Quinn" said Rachel as she gently got off of the bed gasping in pain as she put weight on her injured leg.

Finn reached out to help her but she flinched out of his reach. Finn looked at her once more before glaring at Quinn and storming out of the room.

"Do you need help Rachel?" asked Quinn as she took a step towards Rachel.

Rachel looked down at the floor nodding her head.

Quinn stood next to Rachel and wrapped her arm around her waist and placed Rachel's around her shoulder so that she could support her weight as they made their out of the school. Moving a bit faster than they did this morning the girls made it to Quinn's car. Quinn leaned Rachel against the car before opening the door for her and helping her in. once Rachel was in the car Quinn put her stuff in the back seat and got in the driver's seat. Once she was in the car she saw that Rachel was sobbing silently.

"Rachel, are you okay if I did anything to upset you I'm sorry"

"it's not your fault Quinn my life is just taking a turn for the worst I mean my fathers can't even come pick me up from school let alone sit in the same room as each other. Finn doesn't really care about me and the whole school hates me. Maybe I am crazy for thinking that I can make it to Broadway. I'll be stuck here like everyone else" said Rachel as she began to sob.

"Rachel, that's not true at all not everyone hates you they are just jealous of your ability to sing and you will make it to Broadway out of all of us you're the only one who definitely has a shot of getting out of this town. Please don't doubt yourself and please don't believe what any one has said especially me."

"Quinn I know you told me earlier why you were being nice but I still don't get it."

"I'm being nice because I don't have anything to lose I'm not under my father thumb anymore I'm able to be me and I can't get in trouble for it. I'm finally able to make my own friends do things that I was never able to do before like being your friend. Since my mom threw my dad out I've been thinking a lot I've been thinking that I need new friends. So I figured that id start off with the friend that I let slip away because of what my father said. So here I am."

"You said that I was the friend you let get away what did you mean?"

"I've always wanted to be your friend since the first we met in 8th grade. When I first moved to lima you were the only one besides Brittany who didn't pick on the new rich kid. You even shared ur pink feather pen with me. I was so happy that I went home and told my parents. My dad was happy till I told him your name. he told me that I wasn't allowed to talk to you anymore. And I told him that u were the nicest person in the whole school and that I was going to be your friend. He slapped me and told me that I was not to be your friend and that your parents were sinners I didn't understand what he meant and I didn't want to get hit again so I said ok. The next day at school I wanted to ignore him and be friends with you in secret but there were kids from my church in our classes so I could risk it so I had to make you hate me and I regret doing it. Especially since I didn't really understand y I was doing it. By time I figured out why I was still confused I mean who cared if u had two fathers they loved each other they loved you I didn't see why I had to hate you and I tried to be your friend but its high school and I was under a lot of pressure so I just continued to be a bitch and I'm really sorry for that Rachel I really am and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me and that we will be able to be friends."

"Quinn?"

"Rachel whatever you are about to say please don't say that you forgive me. I mean I know how forgiving you are and all but I don't that that all the years that I have tortured could be forgotten in one day just because I helped you apologized and told you my reason for why I really don't think I can handle you even saying that its ok when it clearly isn't. So whatever you are about to say please don't say that you forgive me."

"Okay Quinn" said Rachel as she looked away from Quinn to look out of the window.

Quinn watched Rachel for a bit before pulling out of the school parking lot to take Rachel home.

_**For those who pointed out my grammatical errors thank you I would never of have noticed them ever (I have to have someone proof read it for me because I still don't realize half of them on my own) and for all who are following I'll try to update as soon as I can.**_


	4. Chapter 3

i deeply apologize for my delay in updating. my brain kept trying to change the path that i had set for this chapter so i had to take a bit of a break and work on another story i was working on before this. i would like to thank u all for your review ill try to work on my grammar and stuff, but i have a feeling that no matter how hard i try i'll still suck at it XD. enough of this rant for now here's the chapter enjoy

*disclaimer i do not own glee

glee owns me (actually this season is killing me)

Chapter 3

The ride home was depressing silent since they left the school parking lot. Quinn kept her eyes on the road the whole time her grip tight on the steering wheel. Rachel looked out her window peeking at Quinn from time to time to see if she had relaxed. It was a thirty minute ride from the school to her house. The silent ride making it seem longer.

"How do you normally get to school?" Quinn asked breaking the silence.

Rachel turned to see Quinn biting her lower lip. "One of my dad's usually drives me to school but but i've been walking to school since school started."

"It's a thirty minute drive from your house to school which makes it an hour walk you've been walking this every day?"

"Yes"

"And you're planning on walking that tomorrow with an injured leg?"

"I'm pretty sure my leg is not that bad Quinn. If I stay off my feet till tomorrow I am sure I'll be able to with the minimal amount of pain."

Quinn took a quick glance at Rachel who was looking back out her window before watching the road again. Quinn waited a few minutes waiting to see if Rachel would ask for a ride to school. When she realized that it wasn't going to happen. Quinn sighed.

"Would you like a ride to school and home tomorrow?"

"I understand why you feel you need to offer me a ride Quinn but you really don't need I'm perfectly capable of walking"

"Berry I'm not letting you walk injured"

"By tomorrow I won't be that injured"

"You don't really know that"

"And you don't really know that I won't be healed"

"Rachel will you please just accept the ride so I don't have to worry about you getting kidnapped"

"Really Quinn why would someone kidnap me"

"It's a messed up world berry a world full of kidnappers and serial killers"

"Quinn your being paranoid I'm not going get kidnapped"

"Just to be sure can u please let me give you a ride to school then you'll have all weekend to heal and you'll be able to run if someone tries to kidnap you"

"I'll take the ride as long as you stop talking about kidnapper."

"Deal" said Quinn as she parked the car.

Rachel turned to look out the window. She took note of the empty driveway and sighed heavily.

Quinn watched Rachel's reaction before speaking "what's wrong?"

"I was hoping that one of my fathers would be home by now but I guess I was wrong thanks for the ride Quinn I'll see you tomorrow"

"Rachel you sure you can make it to your house okay?"

"I have plenty of time"

"Why do you keep refusing my offers to help you?"

"I'm not trying to sound rude or anything but why should I mean you won't let me forgive you and if I can't forgive you I can't trust you."

"That doesn't even make sense"

"It makes plenty of sense you just don't want see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you want me to forgive you then let me forgive you I can't befriend you unless you're forgiven and unless you're forgiven I can't trust you"

"So in other words you won't let me help you again unless I let you forgive me?"

"Yes"

"How can you forgive someone so easily?"

"I don't"

"Then how come you forgive me already?"

"Do you want me to forgive you or not Quinn?"

"I do"

"Then I forgive you" said Rachel as she opened her door and began to get out of the car.

Quinn sighed. "Do you need help?"

"That would be greatly appreciated but don't you have to get back to school?"

"Not really" said Quinn as she turned the car off and got out to help Rachel get out of the car.

"You make it seem like you always cut class at the end of the day"

"I do"

"Quinn Fabray why on earth would you cut class?" yelled

"They aren't important classes just glee and another free period"

"Why don't you go to glee anymore?"

"Let's continue this conversation after I get you inside I don't need you shouting again"

"What makes you think I won't yell at you once you inside?"

"I'm hoping that you won't"

"I think you should keep hoping Fabray"

Quinn laughed as she placed her arm around Rachel's waist.

"I'm serious Fabray your education is very important it's the only way to guarantee that you will make it somewhere." Said Rachel as they made their way to Rachel's front door.

"The only one in this town who is guaranteed to make it somewhere is you berry everyone else is suited to stay here and rot in this hell hole."

Rachel turned to look at Quinn's face and saw there her face as serious but there was something else in her eyes and she couldn't figure out what it was.

Quinn noticed that Rachel was looking at and turned to face her with a smile. Rachel turned away blushing digging her keys out of her bag. Once the door was open Quinn dropped their bags at the door and waited for further instruction form Rachel.

"I guess we can sit in the living room. I'm pretty sure we can't make it up the stairs"

"Berry is you doubting my strength?"

"No I'm merely stating that I don't want either of us to get hurt trying to make that trip."

"Do you plan on sleeping on the couch?"

"No but I'm sure one of my fathers will help me"  
>"we are going upstairs Berry whether you like it or not" said Quinn as she led them to the stairs.<p>

"and what if we fall?"

"ill make sure that you land on me."

And what if you got hurt"

"Then I would have an excuse not to go to school"

"QUINN FABRAY YOU ARE NOT USING ME AS AN EXCUSE TO NOT GO TO SCHOOL."

"I just did" Quinn smirked.

"Quinn Fabray"

Quinn started laughing.

"I can't believe you"

"I'm only kidding Rachel I just had to see your reaction to that I'm sorry"

"That was very mean I don't even think I want to be your friend anymore" said Rachel as she moved out of Quinn's grip. Due to the pain in her leg she ended up leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Rach" Quinn said once she had finished laughing. "I was only teasing you I dint mean to hurt your feelings"

Rachel glared at Quinn fir a minute before replying with a smile. "okay can we get up stairs now before I back out and make my way back to the living room?"

"Sure thing" said Quinn as she wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist once her up the steps to her room.

now that that has ended i would like to ask who ever is reading this what would u like to happen in the next chapter? because in truth i have no idea how this is suppose to work and my brain is all over the place so all suggestions are welcomed :) thanx fro reading please review!


End file.
